Load Sound
Load Sound - (pol. Glośny Dźwięk) pegaz. Kocha muzykę i uwielbia latać. Jest członkinią zespołu "Kolory tęczy" jako wokalistka i pisarka piosenek. Jej pseudonim to Orange. Jest główną postacią serialu Load Sound. Imagination is Magic. Córka Microphona i nieznanej klaczy, małżonka Bread Blocka, matka Sweet Mellody, starsza siostra Quiet Sound i członkini rodziny Sound. Urodziła się w Ponycity i uczęszczała tam do szkoły. Również teraz tam mieszka, ale często wyjeżdża w trasy ze swoim zespołem. Ponysona użytkowniczki Twilight Starlight. Przyjaźni się z Colour Group, Daisy Kiss, Poppy Pallad, Magic Carpet, Vanillą i Vivą. Reprezentuje Klejnot Wyobraźni choć jest trochę nerwowa. W domu trzyma gadającego chomika imieniem Bell (Dzwonek). Ma w planach podróż dookoła świata. Twilight Starlight planuje zrobić z niej alikorna w przyszłości. Powstanie Użytkowniczka Twilight Starlight postanowiła stworzyć Load jeszcze zanim się zarejestrowała. Trudno było się zdecydować o talencie, aż w końcu postawiono na muzyce. Z rasą było łatwo, gdyż latanie jest dużo lepsze i niż magia (przynajmniej według Użytkowniczki). Z początku życiorys i osobowość miały być bazowane tylko na Rainbow Dash, ale w końcu są bazowane na wszystkich Mane 6. Serial Load również jest w części bazowany. Na początek miało być też tak, że Load potrafi zrobić Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, ale to by było sprzeczne z Rainbow Dash. Dalsze powstawanie było dość trudne. Na początku ręcznie wykonany rysunek Load nie zgadzał się z jej dzisiejszym wyglądem. Grzywa i ogon miały desigh Pinkie Pie, a znaczek nie przedstawiał dwunuty tylko szestnastkę. Sprawy skomplikowały się również z rodziną. Na początek Load miała mieć tylko i wyłącznie siostrę, ale brat okazał się też konieczny. Najtrudniejsze okazały się zainteresowania i zawody. Bylo wybierać: muzyka i latanie lub muzyka i podróże. Ale w końcu doszło do tego, że muzyka i latanie, a podróże planowane. Historia Pierwsze lata Load Sound urodziła się w Ponycity. Już niedługo po urodzeniu nauczyła się chodzić i mówić. Zaczęła nawet śpiewać. Szybko się usamodzielniła i po kilku latach rodzice (wtedy matka jeszcze żyła) wysłali ją do Akademii Snów. Bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Księżniczką Twilight. Najlepiej wychodziło jej jednak wdzięczne poruszanie skrzydłami (gdy dorosła zaczęła uczyć tego przedmiotu) i muzyka. Jednak czuła się niepewnie, bo wszyscy w jej klasie mieli znaczki, a ona nie. I dlatego nikt nie chciał z nią rozmawiać i zaprzyjaźnić się. Znaczek Kiedy kończył się ostatni rok szkolny źrebiąt Load nie czuła się dobrze, bo ciągle nie miała znaczka, więc stała się ofiarą kpin rówieśników. Pod koniec roku grupa chłopców nazwała ją Znaczek-Flaczek. Szczególnie dokuczliwy był jednorożec Bread Block (talent - gotowanie). Wtedy nie wytrzymała i zaśpiewała ze złością: 'Mam już dosyć tych twoich kpin! Czemu się czepiasz, czy jesteście źli?!thumb|Bread Block Ja nie mam znaczka i to nic złego! Czemu się czepiasz, co ci do tego?! Tym możesz zdziałać zupełnie nic! Lepiej się ze swymi słowami licz. Jestem kucykiem, to nic innego. Czemu się czepiasz, co ci do tego?! Wtedy dopiero mały ogier cofnął się trochę ze zdziwioną miną i pokazał na bok Load Sound. Widniał tam znaczek, który ma do dziś. Bardzo się ucieszyła i powiedziała do Bread Blocka: "Myślę, że wyciągnąłeś z tego jakąś naukę". Lata w szkole Z nowym znaczkiem Load rozpoczęła dalszą naukę. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego urodziła jej się siostra Quiet Sound, więc pegaz musiał nauczyć się sporej odpowiedzialności. Zaprzyjaźniła się z wieloma kucykami, ale jej najlepszym przyjacielem został... Bread Block! Od kiedy pokazała mu, że to nie ładnie jest się z innych nabijać bardzo się ze sobą zżyli. W połowie roku szkolnego dowiedziała się o tragedii - o śmierci swojej matki w skutek wypadku powozu. Jednak postanowiła bardziej zająć się nauką specjalnie dla niej. Gdy skończyła szkołę była jedną z najlepszych uczennic. Praca i rodzina Gdy upłynął rok od skończenia szkoły Load Sound postanowiła podjąć pracę. Długo jej szukała aż w końcu dostała posadę nauczycielki dwóch przedmiotów w Akademii Snów - Wdzięczne poruszanie skrzydłami i taniec, który dzieliła z Funniest Music. Jednak niedługo potem razem z przyjaciółmi założyła zespół "Kolory tęczy" reprezentując kolor niebieski. W tym samym czasie w tajemnicy przed swoim przyjacielem zaczęła poszukiwać chłopaka. Może nie przesadzę jak powiem, że spotkała się niemal ze wszystkimi chłopakami z zachodniej dzielnicy. Kiedy po raz ostatni złamano jej serce porzuciła nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek zazna szczęście. Gdy jej siostra skończyła źrebięce lata w szkole Load Sound czekała niespodzianka - Bread Block poprosił ją, żeby za niego wyszła. I odpowiedziała "TAK!!". Wesele było niezwykle huczne i bardzo długie (dwa dni i dwie noce). Przyszło na nie mnóstwo osób, a potem nowożeńcy pojechali z powrotem do swojego domu i rozpoczęli życie rodzinne. Po pewnym czasie urodziła im się córeczka Sweet Mellody (dziwne - alikorn).thumb|left|Load w sukni ślubnej Wygląd Główny Load jest klaczą-pegazem. Jej ogon i grzywa są falowane w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego koloru. Grzywa wchodzi jej na prawą stronę szyi (czasem lewą), a pewna jej część zasłania prawe oko i połowę ust. Sierść ma pomarańczową lekkim żółtym zabarwieniem. Oczy ma ciemno-niebieskie z rzadkimi rzęsami. Uszy ma całkowicie ukryte pod grzywą (ale tylko w bazach). Jej znaczek to czarna dwunuta. Skrzydła trzyma zazwyczaj złożone, ale rozkłada je, gdy się wystraszy, zdziwi lub zaskoczy. Nie lubi nosić żadnych ozdób ani makijażu. Ewentualnie tylko okulary przeciwsłoneczne i kapelusz, pod którym chowa swoją grzywę, by uniknąć napływu fanów. Czasem zawiązuje też ogon na warkocz dla większego wtajemniczenia.thumb Jako źrebak Load miała inny design ogona, okrągłe oczy i bardziej zaokrąglony pyszczek. Oczywiście nie miała jeszcze swojego znaczka. Tymczasowe Zamieniona w ziemskiego kucyka przez Discorda w odcinku Powrót Tęczy część 1, żeby nie oszukiwała. Na początku nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić, ale przestała się tym martwić jak jej przyjaciółki zwariowały. W kryształowego kucyka w odcinku Kryształowe Imperium część 2. Jej grzywa została pięknie zakręcona na duży kok tak jak ogon. Odblaski na oczach miały kształt kryształów. W jednorożca, gdy Discord jej wyczarował róg. Skrzydła i róg migały na zmianę. Odcinek Trzy to za dużo. FlopSound. Load, jej przyjaciółki oraz chomik Bell w odcinku "Super Kuce" zmienili się w superbohaterów. Pomarańczowa klacz otrzymała imię FlopSound oraz morski kombinezon ze złotymi piorunami na nogach i brzuchu, przy tych na nogach widniały pomarańczowe ósemki, prezentujące jej znaczek. Grzywa i ogon zmieniły desing. Mocą Load mogła za pomocą swojego głosu oszałamiać przeciwników. Na początku odc."Super Kuce" używanie mocy nie szło jej najlepiej, ale pod koniec znacznie lepiej radziła sobie z nowym "super-talentem". Zefirka. Load wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku '' "Nie łatwo mieć zefirka" zmieniła się w niego przy pomocy zaklęcia, które wykonała, aby pomóc reszcie zefirków dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Moc Kosmosu. Load Sound po otwarciu skrzynki stała się rozgwieżdżona jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek przedstawiał wtedy jej typowy znaczek i trzy granatowe dwunuty wokół. Jej ogon i grzywa stały się dłuższe i były w trzech kolorach: granatowym, turkusowym i żółtym. Na nogach pojawiły się znaczki w postaci żółtych i niebieskich dwunut. Jej skrzydła stały się trochę większe i były pomarańczowo-niebieskie z rozczapierzonymi piórami na końcach. Kostiumy Kostium Wiktorii na Halloween w odcinku Luna Ulubiona. Load w kostiumie Wiktorii.png|Kostium Wiktorii Tajemniczej Wybawicielki w odcinku Sekretny Wybawca. Kostium Cloudy Court w odcinku Świąteczne szaleńswo. W ubraniu dowódcy Easygliderów w odcinku Próba, próba 1, 2, 1, 2. Equestria Girls Człowiek. Po prostu.thumb|left|Z Equestria Girls Pół-kuc. RockStars Talenty Głos Load Sound ma bardzo piękny głos, co świadczy o tym, że jest wokalistką w swoim zespole. Napisała mnóśtwo piosenek takie jak ''Dogoń marzenia lub Senny świat.'' Do piosenki robi też muzykę i dobiera rytm i śpiewa je na bieżąco.thumb|Load i Vanilla śpiewają "Rather be"Load Sound jest niezwykle dobra w pisaniu piosenek i układaniu do nich melodii i rytmu. Jej zespół śpiewa właśnie piosenki przez nią napisane. Często Load śpiewa swoje piosenki normalnie bez potrzeby lub z nudów. Np. w odcinku Jedno jest pewne śpiewa przy pracy. Latanie Load Sound często lata m.in z napływu inspiracji i chęci śpiewania. Kiedyś kiedy była mała myślała, że zdobędzie znaczek właśnie za latanie, aż do czasu, gdy okazało się, że jej talentem jest muzyka. Jednak jako jedyna z pegazów w Panycity (jeśli nie w Equestrii) pegazem, który umie ''chodzić ''w powietrzu. Load posiada różne niezwykle imponujące zdolności latania, na których ćwiczenia poświęca prawie cały czas wolny. Bell, w odcinku "Samochwała" nazywa Load najbardziej uzdolnionym pegazem w Ponyville, a Księżniczka Celestia wspomina o jej niezwykłym talencie w odcinku "Z ksiąg ze znakami". Lot pegazów wymaga poświęcenia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Load wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Puszysta intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Liga na Znaku". Niemniej jednak, za pomocą skrzydeł, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, sprawadza różne zwierzęta, czy naprawia walącą się tamę ("Sezon na wanilię", "Oto Gala", "Sekretny wybawca"). Potrafi atakować i ranić swoimi skrzydłami w paru odcinkach. Np. w odcinku "Czarno to widzę" zdzieliła Fashion Showa skrzydłem "z liścia" po tym jak oszukał Magic Carpet. Load Sound posiada zdolność do używania skrzydeł podczas ślizgania się po podłodze, by kogoś ominąć. Pierwszy raz wykonuje to się w "Magia Tęczy część 2", kiedy szarżuje na Księżniczkę Pecha w celu zabezpieczenia Klejnotów Tęczy. Robi to też się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Vanilly, a także aby uciec wraz z Bellem od goniących za nią kucyków ("Sezon na wanilię", "Bileterka"). Robi tak wiele razy w odc. "Lekcja Zero", pozornie bez większego wysiłku. Dzięki Księżniczce Wish potrafi odtworzyć układ skrzydeł - "Klucza", który stworzył król Sombra. Organizacja Umiejętności organizacyjne Load są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. W odcinku "Powitanie Wiosny" w Akademii Czterech Pór Roku koordynuje pracę wszystkich zespołów, czyniąc je wydajniejszymi, co pozwala na powitanie wiosny na czas, pierwszy raz od wielu lat. Dyrektorka Akademii jest tak zachwycona, że mianuje Load oficjalnym organizatorem wszystkich grup kucyków, na przyszłe lata. Ponadto Load otrzymuje specjalną kamizelkę w kolorach reprezentujących wszystkie grupy. Kiedy smoczy dym pokrywa całą Equestrię w odcinku "Smoczy instynkt", Load informuje kucyki w Ponyville o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie i organizuje grupę, która ma za zadanie wysiedlić smoka z krainy. Do grupy należą ona i jej przyjaciółki. Kiedy Daisy Kiss boi się i mówi, że nie da rady iść, Load motywuje ją do działania i oznajmia, że bez jej kopyta do zwierząt nie uda im się udobruchać smoka. Pomimo to, Load często ma problemy ze znalezieniem czegokolwiek, nawet jeśli są one poukładane równomiernie w jej domu. Możemy to zauważyć w wielu odcinkach. Rodzina Thunder Noise jest jej starszym bratem, kapitanem straży królewskiej i księciem od ślubu z Qwartet w Canterlocie. Jest bardzo związany ze swoją młodszą siostrą, a ich zażyłe relacje najlepiej przedstawia piosenka z odcinka "Ślub stulecia część 1" - "Przyjaciel od serca". Thunder Noise poprosił również Load aby była jego pierwszą druhną w czasie ślubu. Load bardzo troszczy się o swojego brata i jako jedyna zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Księżniczki Qwartet, co uchroniło Thunder Noise'a przed ożenieniem się z Królową Prism, oraz uratowało całą Equestrię. Jej rodziców widać w trzech odcinkach. Sostra pojawia się tylko czasem podczas niektórych odcinków.thumb|400px|Drzewo genealogiczne Load Sympatie Chest Box Poznali się już w szkole. Wtedy bardzo ją podziwiał za talent śpiwu i nowo zdobyty znaczek. Jest nieco wyższy od Load, ma czarną grzywę, niebieską sierść i brązowe oczy. Byli ze sobą około trzech tygodni, bo powiedział, że po prostu mu się już znudziła. Hard Latest Chodzili ze sobą półtora miesiąca. Poznali się w parku, gdy czytala książkę, a Hard powiedzial, że też lubi czytać. Miał białą sięrść, żółto-szarą grzywę i zielone oczy. Load nakryla go na zdradzie i już nigdy więcej się nie widzieli. Tych sympatii było znacznie więcej, ale ostatecznością został Bread. Relacje Z mężem Load Sound i Bread Block są w siebie wpatrzeni. Oczywiście się kłócą, ale Quiet Sound mówi, że "kłócicie się jak stare dobre małżeństwo" ("naoglądałaś się seriali Quiet" - Load do Quiet). Czasem Load Sound jest zazdrosna o koleżankę z pracy Bread Blocka - Lettuce, ale Bread Block zapewnia, że to tylko jego asystentka (czy napewno?). Z siostrą Load Sound nie widzi się z Quiet za często. Jedynie podczas świąt i rodzinnych uroczystości. Jej plan spędzania z nią czasu to: #Opowiedzieć co tam u niej (bla, bla, bla...) #Słuchać co u siostry (chrrrrrr...) #Grać w łapki ("kiedy będzie koniec??!!!") #Móc sobie pójść ("no nareszcie!!!) Więc jak widać Load Sound ma "poważniejsze sprawy" na głowie niż pilnowanowanie siostry. Z rodziną Z ojcem Z ojcem Load też nie widzi się za często. Jedynie podczaś zebrań, waznych spotkań czy rodzinnych uroczystości. Jedynie czasem śle do niego listy z pozdrowieniami i kilkoma zdaniami na temat ostatnich dni. Z resztą rodziny Pozastała rodzina jest najrzadziej spotykana przez Load. Jedynie podczas zjazdów rodzinnych, która są co sześć może siedem lat. Co więcej z większością rodziny jest pokłócona z powodu, że poślubiła kogoś, kto nie zna się na muzyce i w dodatku jednorożca (trzeba bowiem wiedzieć, że wszyscy w rodzinie Load byli muzycznymi pegazami). Szczególnie nie lubi swoich kuzynek Lullaby i Ultrasound. Z przyjaciółmi Colour Group Colour, choć jest ziemskim kucykiem pracuje przy chmurach. Przez to Load często uważa to za "zdradę prawa" Jednak równocześnie próbuje tego nie okazywać. Jednak to Colour w pelni przekonała ją do wystąpienia na koncercie o północy. Razem również grają w meczu o Bursztynową Koronę, ale często się kłócą. Dopiero pod koniec zaczynają współpracować. W odcinku "Kolorowe arcydzieło" Load krytykuje pracę Colour, gdy przedstawia ona malownicze zgórza z tęczą i każe jej malować tak jak ona to chce. Daisy Kiss Load często daje Daisy lekcje na temat postawiania się komuś, ale dopiero w odcinku "Lekcja dla pechowca" Daisy się tego naucza, a Load strasznie się złości, że to ona jej nie przekonała, ale gdy widzi zachowanie "nowej" Daisy, tańczy z radości. W odcinku "Bez nerwów Daisy" Load sprzecza się z Daisy na temat Discorda i wkońcu wygrywa Daisy. Magic Carpet Poppy Pallad Vanilla Viva Ze znajomymi Hope Light Poznali się w Cloudsdale na zakupach. Load kupowała sobie suknię ślubną, a Hope oglądała artykuły dla swojej córki. Niechcąco wpadła na Load przepraszając. Klacz do niej zagadała i stały się po długim czasie znajomymi. Spotykali się w przeróżnych miejscach. Poznała także jej partnera (przyjaciela) za którym nie za bardzo przepada. Osobowość Temperament Trudno powiedzieć o charakterze Load Sound. Często sie złości i wychodzi z siebie, ale potrafi to opanować. Są też momenty, gdy nie da się jej zdenerwować. Można sie też natknąć na chwile, gdy jest i to i to. Oto sytuacje, gdzie można wyróżnić wybuchowy temperament u Load Sound: *zepsuł się telewizor, gdy oglądała fajny film *musi sprzątać po raz dziesiąty to samo miejsce *jej uczeń nie chce jej słuchać Oto kilka przykładów, gdy Load Sound jest spokojna: *jej córeczka chce pomagać w domowych obowiązkach *dostaje premię *zastaje miłą niespodziankę (prezent, dom wysprzątany) W odcinku "Puszysta intuicja" Load Sound denerwuje się, że przepowiednie Poppy Pallad się sprawdzają. Kiedy po ataku hydry, Poppy zapowiada, że nie o to wydarzenie jej chodziło, ale o coś jeszcze "większego", Twilight wybucha gniewem, jej oczy robią się czerwone, futro białe, a grzywa i ogon zmieniają się w wielkie żywe płomienie. Po ataku złości kucyk zmęczony (i lekko zwęglony) opada na ziemię. Potem mówi, że jeśli się czegoś nie rozumie to nie znaczy że tego nie ma. Kiedy w odcinku "Rój milenium" nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli i wydaje się, że Księżniczka Celestia przyjedzie do zrujnowanego parku, Twilight załamuje się i niedorzecznie sugeruje zbudowanie dokładnej repliki miasteczka, w ostatnich sekundach przed przybyciem Księżniczki. Bardzo denerwuje się również, kiedy Daisy Kiss zabiera feniksa Księżniczki - Flown. Wydaje jej się, że Celestia będzie tak zła, że wygna je do lochu, jednak kiedy Księżniczka odzyskuje swojego pupila wydaje się być rozbawiona całą zaistniałą sytuacją. Jej przyjaciele nie donoszą na siebie, a Twilight potrafi dochować tajemnicy, co udowodniła w odcinku "To nie tak", gdzie pod czujnym okiem Poppy Pallad, utrzymywała zarówno sekrety Magic Carpet jak i Daisy Kiss. Chociaż pod koniec odcinka wygadała tajemnicę Bella, dotyczącą jego uczucia do Magic, co spotkało się z głęboką dezaprobatą Pinkie, smok wybaczył jej, a Twilight zrozumiała, że źle postąpiła. Podczas odcinka "Uczeń Zero" Load jest bardzo niespokojna i nadpobudliwa, na siłę stara się znaleźć coś na temat wyobraźni, co mogła by opisać Księżniczce. W pewnym momencie odcinka Load zbliża się do Ligi na Znaku, teleportując się do wnętrza ich piłki i rozrywając ją na strzępy. Potem, podczas przedstawiania im swojego pluszaka Śmieszka, cały czas szlifuje zęby, okazując im zniecierpliwienie i agresywność. Pilność i pracowitość Load Sound nigdy nie spóżnia się do pracy i nigdy nic nie zapomina. Jest bardzo pracowaita i nie ma dnia, by czegoś nie robiła. Mocno też pilnuje, żeby wszystko poszło po jej myśli. Jeśli się tak nie dzieje zaczyna panikować i wpada wkońcu w furię. Jednak wszyscy próbują namówić Load, żeby na chwile odsapnęła od swoich obowiązków. Ona oczywiście mówi, że nie. Np. w odcinku Jedno jest pewne widać jak sama próbuje przygotować park na Święto Wierzb i nie chce niczyjej pomocy. Load jest też molem książkowym. Przed poznaniem swoich przyjaciółek zawsze przekładała naukę nad życie towarzyskie (ale nie nad muzykę), co pozwoliło jej odkryć powrót złej siostry Księżniczki Życzeń, oraz pomogło w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Nawet po znalezieniu prawdziwych przyjaciół, ciągle pilnie studiowała. Na początku odcinka "Gryfowy", Twilight czyta swoją książkę, kiedy wpada do niej Poppy Pallad, w drodze na spotkanie z Colour Group; Load stara się słuchać tego co mówi do niej Poppy, odpowiadając jej poważnym tonem "aha", jednak wciąż zajęta jest czytaniem. Podobnią sytuację można zauważyć w odcinku "Oto Gala", kiedy Poppy Pallad mówi coś entuzjastycznie do Load, a ta nawet jej nie słucha, starając się skoncentrować na swojej książce. Load udowadnia swój pociąd do książek, kiedy na swojej pierwszej piżamowej imprezie z udziałem Vanilly i Magic, korzysta z porad zamieszczonych w książce „Dziewczyńskie wieczory. Wszystko co zawsze chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać” i nie robi nic, czego by w niej nie opisano. Kiedy wielkie drzewo zwala się na jej dom, a Magic i Vanilla próbują je usunąć, Load szuka rozwiązania w tej książce. Z drugiej strony jej uzależnienie od książek bywa przydatne. Kiedy postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu spadających liści, Vanilla i Colour Group wyśmiewają ją, że nigdy biegania nie uprawiała, tylko dużo o nim czytała. Load udaje się pokonać obie przyjaciółki, dobiegając do mety jako piąta. Uczyniła to dzięki stosowaniu rad z książek. Zamiłowanie do pracy Load Sound, jest czasem większe niż jej asystent, Bell może udźwignąć. Skarży się na nie w odcinku "Magia Tęczy część 1", kiedy zarzuca jej, że przez nią nie może iść na przyjęcie, a w odcinku "Mądrala" usypia w czasie pisania listu do księżniczki. SceptycyzmEdytuj Twilight nie przejmuje się przesądami i nie wierzy w nic, co nie zostałoby, w sposób naukowy, wyjaśnione. Pokazuje nam swój sceptycyzm na początku odcinka "Pasiasta plotka". Podczas gdy jej przyjaciele są przekonani, że Cora to zła czarownica, ona i Rainbow Sky nie dowierzają i starają się całą zaistniałą sytuację jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. Później, kiedy "dowody" wskazują na to, że Cora zamierza zjeść Rainbow Sky, Load odrzuca na bok swoje przekonania i również posądza zebrę o złe zamiary. Na końcu okazało się, że Cora przygotowywała tylko napar, który miał pomóc kucykom w pozbyciu się dolegliwości, nabytych po dotknięciu niebieskich kwiatów, zwanych "Czarci żart". Podobna sytuacja zaistniała w odcinku "Puszysta intuicja", kiedy Load bardzo długo nie chciała uwierzyć, że Poppy Pallad potrafi przewidywać co się wydarzy, jednak w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że chociaż nie da się tego wyjaśnić, to się dzieje i trzeba to zaakceptować. Pokora Pomimo swojego wielkiego talentu, Load pozostaje niezwykle skromna. Nie chce przyćmić swoich przyjaciół i chwalić się talentem (chociaż na końcu odcinka "Samochwała" przyznaje, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym pegazem w PonyCity). Mimo iż była najpilniejszą i najlepszą studentką księżniczki to woda sodowa nie uderzyła jej do głowy. Odwaga i opór Bardzo trudno (wręcz niemożliwie) jest ją wystraszyć lub do czegoś przekonać. Pokazuje to naprzykład podczas jednego z Wieczorów z Dreszczykiem u jej koleżanki Secret Dread w odcinku Straszna historia, gdy jako jedyna nie chowała się po kątach, twierdząc, że "opowiadzasz najlepszą historię w historii" - mówiąc do Secret. Nerwowość Load Sound często się denerwuje i panikuje, jeśli ma jakiś problem. Rzadko odrazu mówi o tym przyjaciółką. Uważa, że da radęzrobić wszystko sama. Widać to w odcinku Koncert o północy część 1, gdzie Load stresuje się przed koncertem i na początku nie chce o tym powiedzieć przyjaciółkom. Marzycielska Load Sound często snuje wielkie wizje przyszłego świata i lubi budować zamki na lodzie. Czasem, gdy jest jakaś niebezpieczna sytuacja gada absurdy. Np. w odcinku "Niezidentyfikowany obiekt latający" Load, gdy panikuje przez ewentualnym przybyciel kosmitów do ich kryjówki mówi, żeby wykopać rów głęboki na 100 mil, żeby z niego nie wyszli. Ale czasem jej pomysły są całkiem przydatne. Albo wodcinku "Rój milenium". Łakomstwo Gdy Load jest głodna sięga zawsze po coś słodkiego i nawet nie raczy się zapytać czy jej wolno. Tak samo jest jak ktoś dostaje w prezencie gumę lub czekoladę. Można to przeczytać w odcinku Fan i sceptyk. W tedy Load podkrada słodką czekoladę Colour, a ona dziwi się dlaczego zniknęła. Praca Nauczycielka Load Sound naucza wdzięcznego poruszania skrzydłami i tańca. Sama jest w tym bierna. Lubi również podczas swoich zajęć mówić takim głosem z zachwytem, żeby jej uczniowie bardziej się wczuli w sztukę latania i bardziej polubili jej przedmioty. Wokalistka Load Sound śpiewa w swoim zespole każdą piosenkę jaką wymyśli. Razem z Vanillą, Poppy Pallad, Colour Group, Daisy Kiss, Magic Carpet i Vivą tworzą "Kolory tęczy". Każda reprezentuje inny kolor i ma inny pseudonim. Load ma pseudonim Orande, Vanilla - Azure, Daisy - Red, Poppy - Yellow, Colour - Violet, Magic - Blue i Viva - Green. Razem śpiewają swojepiosenki na wielkich koncertach i uroczystościach państwowych. Na przykład w odcinku Koncert o północy część 1 i 2. Przyjaciele Load Sound przyjaźni sie niemal ze wszystkimi kucykami w Ponycity. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są: *Colour Group *Daisy Kiss *Magic Carpet *Poppy Pallad *Vanilla *Viva Razem z nimi tworzy "Kolory tęczy".Zobacz też Kolory tęczy Kiedy Load była mała nie miała przyjaciół z powodu braku znaczka. Jednak zdobyła przyjaciela Bread Blocka, kiedy zaśpiewała mu prosto w twarz i tym samym zdobyła znaczek (więcej na ten temat w dziale Historia). Podczas nauki w Akademii Snów zaprzyjaźniła się księżniczką Twilight Sparkle m.in. dlatego, że obie w tym wieku nie miały przyjaciółek. Księżniczka zapewnia Load, że będzie mieć przyjaciół, ale musi cierpliwie czekać. Marzenia Móc czarować Load Sound bardzo chciałaby czarować jak jej mąż. Jednak wie, że to nie jest możliwe (nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Twilight zmieniła się w alikorna). Cały czas jednak próbuje się dowiedzieć jak to jest czarować i mieć na głowie róg. Czasem Bread Block mówi żartobliwie, żeby ją pocieszyć "Kto nie ma w głowie, ten ma w nogach... albo skrzydłach". Jej zespół jest najlepszy Śpiewając w zespole Load dużo się wysila, żeby jej zespół był najlepszy w całej Equestrii. Razem ze swoimi przyjaciółkami jeżdżą po całym kraju na liczne koncerty. Wciąż powtarza innym "Kiedyś osiągniemy szczyt" i uparcie próbuje osiągnąć swój cel. Sweet Mellody ma lepszą przyszłość Jej córeczka, którą potocznie nazywa Sweetunia lub Tunia jest (nie wiadomo dlaczego) alikornem. Więc Load ma nadzieję, że pomagając Tunii może jej zapewnić lepszą przyszłość. Mały skrzydlaty jednorożec chętnie korzysta z pomocy matki, czasem odmawiając grzecznie. Mama jednak to rozumie za każdym razem. Zainteresowania Muzyka Jest to jej talentem. Często śpiewa piosenki, gdy chce pokazać jak się czuje. Równie często tańczy do muzyki lub rytmicznie przytupuje. "Moje kopytka same się ruszają" mówi do zdziwionego męża, który widzi ją jak tańczy w miejscu. Używa swojego pięknego śpiewu niemal w każdym odcinku. Najczęściej tylko nuci lub wręcz wrzeszczy podczas śpiewu. Towarzyszy temu bieżąco wymyślana choreografia. Czytanie Load Sound lubi czytać w wolnym czasie. Jej ulubiona seria to (oczywiście) Dzielna Do. Pisze również listy do autorki A.K.Yearling. Sama tez lubi pisać książki "To tak jak pisanie piosenki" mówi do reportera podczas wywiadu z "Kolorami teczy". Nazywa je Kryminały Koszmarnej Ksandry. Główną bohaterką jest Ksandra Shadow, wielki detektyw prywatny (więcej na ten temat - rozdział Książki lub Pilność i pracowitość). W odcinku Koszmarna Load i Zagatka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Load Próbuje rozwiązać zagatkę nazgryzionego ciasta używając tych samych umiejętności co bohaterka jej książek. Sport Load Sound uprawia czasem sport. Mówi, że nie chce wyjść z formy. Czasem w weekendy wstaje bardzo wcześnie i lata lub biega w mieście, szybko trzepocząc skrzydłami. Gdy ma wolny czas, wtedy gra w piłkę kopaną lub tzw "skrzydłówkę". Jej drużyna zazwyczaj wygrywa, gdyż gra z Rainbow Dash. W odcinku Mecz o Bursztynową Koronę chce za wszeską cenę wygrać główną nagrodę i wykorzystuje swoje skrzydła do sportu. Mieszkanie Load Sound mieszka na najwyższym piętrze luksusowego apartamentowca. Rodzina jest bardzo bogata. Pieniądze mają z 50% wydatków na bilety na koncerty. Wynoszą nawet do 20 tys. Mieszkanie zajmuje również dach. Znajdował się tam ogród zimowy oraz mieszkalny pokój (z przeszklona jedną ścianą) Sweet Mellody z ładnym widokiem na panoramę miasta. Duża kuchnia jest wyposażona w najnowocześniejsze urządzenia i akcesoria kuchenne. W salonie stoi duży telewizor i kanapa, fotele i szeroka ława. Oto dokładniejszy opis pokoi: Pokój Load i Bread Blocka Jest tam duże łóżko z dwoma kolumnami i baldahimem. Niewielka kanapa jest też na parapecie okna. Sa dwie oddzielne szafy, a po obu stronach łóżka dwa stoliki z lampkami nocnymi. Pod sufitem wisi duży kryształowy żyrandol. Taki sam jak w salonie. na biurku z boku stoi komputer i półka na książki.thumb|Pokój Load i Breada Łazienka Ściany łązienki są wyłożone białymi, ceramicznymi płytami. Podłoga też. Stoi tam połączony prysznic z wanną. W rogu znajduje sie toaleta, a naprzeciwko umywalka. Nad umywalką wisi okrądłe lustro z półeczką na szczotki i pasty. Obok lustra zajduje się szafka z kosmetykami i perfumami (chociaż Load rzadko ich używa). Pod umywalką jest szafka na pestycydy do czyszczenia, a obok umywalki stoi podest dla Tunii. Kuchnia i jadalnia Kuchnia jest duża z wieloma potrzebnymi urządzeniami. Stoi tam lodówka, obok kuchenka z szafkami, pralka, piekarnik, zmywarka i zlew ze śmiatnikiem. Obok kuchni za łukową futryną znajduje sie jadalnia. Jest tam stół ze szklanym blatem, kominek, na którym znajdują sie zdjęcia: ze ślubu Load i Breada, małej Tunii lub zmarłych przodków. Wokoło stołu ustawione są metalowe krzesła z poduszkami z wizerunkami Load i jej przyjaciółek jako fanowskie akcesoria zespołu "Kolory tęczy". Pokój Sweet Mellody Sweet mieszka w pokoju z jedną oszkloną ścianą (okna z firanami). Na innych ścianach są ułożone półki z książkami i grami komputerowymi. Na biurku stoi jej komputer, a naprzeciw wysokiego łóżka telewizor na szafce z szufladami, w której są jej zabawki i raporty, które spisuje do Celestii co tydzień w sprawie jej nauki i jej nietypowego wyglądu. Od drugiego sezonu serialu mieszka w specialnym domku w bibliotece w Ponyville. Pamiętnik Load Sound pisze własny pamiętnik. Opisuje w nim najgorsze i najmilsze przeżycia. Kiedy jest smutna lub zła zagląda do niego i prubuje dodać sobie odwagi. Do pamiętnika ma przyklejone równiez zdjęcia i pamiątki. Np. pióro jastrzębia podczas wycieczki górskiej, żeton z wesołego miasteczka i bilet na spektakl Romeo i Julia - pierwszej randki Load i Breada. Pióro w pamiętniku Load.png|Pióro jastrzębia Ulubione Ulubione jedzenie *Makaron kokardy w sosie Napoli *Pizza margarita *Marchew z groszkiem, ziemniakami i kotletem schabowym *Hamburger z frytkami *Ryba sola *Galaretka Ulubione ubranie *Suknia balowa *Strój na koncert (rokowy) *Strój na koncert (popowy, błyszczący) *Kostium na halloween (wampirzyca) *Kamizelka zimowa *Słomiany kapelusz i okulary przeciwsłoneczne (do wtajemniczeń) Ulubione inne *Kolor: niebieski *Sposób na nudę: śpiewanie (oczywiście) *Dyscyplina sportu: siatkówka Znienawidzone Znienawidzone jedzenie: *Szpinak *Ślimaki (odkrycie podczas koncertu we Francji) *Orzechy włoskie (ma alergię) *Kisiel Znienawidzone ubranie: *Koszulka w wściekłym różu *Buty z sprzączkami *Zimowa czapka z pomponem (wyglądam idiotycznie) *Strój baletowy (nie pasuje do mnie) Znienawidzone inne: *Kolor: różowy *Sposób na "nudę": szachy *Dyscyplina sportu: palant (znaczy idiota) Przezwiska Lubiane *Blue (przez fanów) *Śliczna (przez męża) *Szczęściara (przez przyjaciół) *Mummy (przez córeczkę) Nielubiane *Znaczek-Flaczek (za źrebięcych lat) *Niezdara (przez rodziców Breada) *Szkaradnica (przez Jawel Briliant w jej sklepie jubilera) Uczniowie ''(dopisz swojego kucyka, który może być uczniem Load Sound) Wcielenia FlopSound. Load, jej przyjaciółki oraz chomik Bell w odcinku "Super Kuce" zmienili się w superbohaterów. Pomarańczowa klacz otrzymała imię FlopSound oraz morski kombinezon ze złotymmi piorónami na nogach i brzuchu, przy tych na nogach widnialy pomarańczowe ósemki, prezentujące jej znaczek. Grzywa i ogon zmieniły desing. Mocą Load mogła za pomocą swojego głosu oszalamiać przeciwników. Na początku odc."Super Kuce" używanie mocy nie szło jej najlepiej, ale pod koniec znacznie lepiej radziła sobie z nowym "super-talentem". Zefirka. Load wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku '' "Nie łatwo mieć zefirka" zmieniła się w niego przy pomocy zaklęcia, które wykonała, aby pomóc reszcie zefirków dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Moc Kosmosu. Load Sound po otwarciu skrzynki stała się rozgwieżdżona jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek przedstawiał wtedy jej typowy znaczek i trzy granatowe dwunuty wokół. Jej ogon i grzywa stały się dłuższe i były w trzech kolorach: granatowym, tutkusowym i żółtym. Na nogach pojawiły się znaczki w postaci żółtych i niebieskich dwunut. Jej skrzydła stały się trochę większe i były pomarańczowo-niebieskie z rozczapierzonymi piórami na końcach. Książki W serii książek Kryminały Koszmarnej Ksandry ukazały się: #Gang Czarnych Panter #Katastrofa w Londynie #Zaginiony Skarb #Pokój Marzeń #Oszustwo w Kasynie #Nóż w Sercu #Podróż w Czasie #Zaginiony Pierścień Piosenki w serialu Piosenki śpiewane tylko przez Load Sound *Po przodu krok *Przyjaciel od serca *Miłość niezwykła *Nie gotowa na to *Ranek jest taki wspaniały *Jak to możliwe *Życie w świecie Z przyjaciółkami i innymi: *Oto ta noc *Oto UFO *Suknie twórz *Wiosna idzie *Przyjaciel twój *Potęga jest *Historia naszych stron *Szkodniki to *Kim ja jestem Ciekawostki *"Load" to tak naprawde znaczy "ładować", ale twórczyni postanowiła tak zostawić *Obchodzi urodziny 13 stycznia, czyli tak samo jak jej twórczyni *Jej przyjaciółek wraz z nią jest siedem, czyli tyle ile kolorów tęczy, stąd nazwa zespołu *Panikuje jak ktoś nie lubi muzyki, można to zobaczyć w odcinku "Fan i sceptyk" *Gdy jeździ do wsi, gdzie mieszka jej ciocia na Powitanie Wiosny dowodzi zespołem od chmur *Jescze nie jest zdecydowane jak poznała swoje przyjaciółki *Kiedy była źrebakiem miała inny ogon *Boi się clownów w odróżnieniu od innych przyjaciółek *Chce się nauczyć robić Ponaddżwiękowe Bum, ale nie chce poprosić o pomoc Rainbow Dash *Nie nawidzi makijażu, bo boi się, że się rozmaże się podczas koncertów *Bardzo nie lubi jak ktoś zwraca uwagę na jej zabłocone kopytka po treningach na mecze *Boi się też węży. Można to zobaczyć w odcinku "Powitanie Wiosny". *W odcinku "Sorte Ulubiona" prawdopodobnie zaprzyjaźniła się z Sorte. *Load boi się również myszy jak to widzimy w odcinku "Czas za pasem", a mimo to w odcinku "Duma Poppy" mysz przeszła koło niej. Load zdawała się tego nie zauważyć. *Load tak samo jak Colour Group jest fanką książek o Ksandrze Shadow. W odciku "Nie-Koszmarna Ksandra" bohaterka jej książek pojawiła się naprawdę, co nie potraktowała jako przyjemność. *Load po zamianie w alikorna jest nieco wyższa od swoich przyjaciółek. *Load po zmianie w alikorna ma większe skrzydła niż przedtem. *Na końcu ostatniego odcinka 3 sezonu, widzimy, że Load czarowała tak jakby od zawsze miała róg. Jednak na początku 4 sezonu, miała z tym znaczące trudności. *Dzięki Load Rainbow Sky nauczyła się latać. *W odcinku "Księżniczka Load Sound część 2" Load zrobiła magiczną eksplozję, która przypomina Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. *W odcinku "Króleswo Gwiazd część 2" tuż po otrzymaniu na przechowanie magii pozostałych księżniczek grzywa oraz ogon Load falują i mienią się. Serial Load Sound ma również swój własny serial z (na razie) jednym sezonem. W niektórych odcinkach są piosenki oraz rymowanki. Odcinki pierwszego sezonu są autorstwa użytkowniczki Twilight Starlight. Ale kolejne sezony są wzorowane na serialu My Little Pony. Friendship is Magic. Prawie każda z bohaterek jest wzorowana na głównej bohaterce z serialu. Cytaty :„''Hmm... Klejnoty Tęczy. Zdaje mi się, że gdzieś o nich słyszałam. Tylko gdzie?” :— Magia Tęczy część 1 :„''Skoro lubisz się tak bawić, to nigdy w życiu byś nie pomalowała tych chmur.” :— Magia Tęczy część 2 :„''Wydaje ci się, że możesz zniszczyć Klejnoty Tęczy?! Otóż nie, bo to, co Klejnoty sobą reprezentują, jest tu, wśród nas!” :— Magia Tęczy część 2 :„''Bo widzisz, Księżniczko, Klejnoty jaśnieją dzięki... iskierce, która mieszka w naszym sercu, to z niej bierze się siódmy Klejnot: Klejnot Wyobraźni!” :— Magia Tęczy część 2 :„''Oooh... Ładne! Skąd się tu wzięły? O nich też nic tu nie piszą!” :— Babski wieczór :„''Oh, co by zrobił taki dzielny kucyk jak Colour Group? ATAK!!” :— Puszysta intuicja :„''Hę? Ale ja - CO?! Hydra nie była z przepowiedni?! A co, nie była wielka?! To ma być coś jeszcze większego?” :— Puszysta intuicja :„''Nauczyłyśmy się, że przyjaźń nie zawsze jest łatwa. Ale zawsze warto jest o nią walczyć.” :— Powrót Tęczy część 2 :„''Jeśli nie wyślę go listu do zmierzchu, będę... niesłowna!” :— Lekcja Zero :„''To nie jest żadna igła. To są wielkie widły!” :— Lekcja Zero :„''Czas ucieka kochana. Czasu. Coraz. Mniej.” :— Lekcja Zero :„''Żaden przyjaciel nie ma problemów? No to ja stworzę problem!” :— Lekcja Zero :„''Może powinnam udzielać kucykom lekcji historii... pomysł jest doskonały! Nie uważasz?” :— Sorte Ulubiona :„''Moja przyjaciółka Vanilla, ma świetne pomysły. Ona coś nam doradzi...” :— Sorte Ulubiona :„''Nie! Nie drzyj się. Nie chce słyszeć żadnych pisków i wrzasków zrozumiano?!” :— Do Poppy Pallad w odcinku Sorte Ulubiona :„''Muszę skończyć raport dla księżniczki podsumowujący wszystkie pozostałe raporty.” :— Dzieciaki Candy-Floss :„''Znaczkowa ospa. Ta choroba dotykała populację kucyków w okresie paleokucykowym.” :— Znaczkowa choroba :„''Kim jesteś? Widzę że mną, ale też jestem mną. Istnieją dwie 'ja'? To fizycznie niemożliwe. Ty jesteś fizycznie niemożliwa!” :— Czas za pasem :„''Dzięki, że zaprosiłaś nas wszystkie do Canterlotu na Konkurs Cukierniczy.” :— Koszmarna Load i Zagatka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni :„''Może i jestem przewrażliwiona. Mogłam zyskać siostrę. Zamiast tego... właśnie straciłam brata.” :— Ślub stulecia część 1 :„''To rozumiem. Jaki cudowny ślub.” :— Ślub stulecia część 2 :„''dowiedziała się że Discord zjadł zaklęcia z jej książek Zeżarł je?!” :— Bez nerwów moja droga :„''Jakiś czas temu, moja mentorka, Księżniczka Wish, przysłała mnie do Ponyville. Kazała mi się uczyć wyobraźni. Choć bylo to dawno, dobrze to pamiętam. Dziś, w takim ważnym dniu, wiem już na pewno – nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie przyjaźń z wami. Każda z was czegoś mnie nauczyła i za to zawsze będę wam wdzięczna. Dzisiaj jestem najszczęśliwszym kucykiem w Equestrii. Dziękuję, bardzo wam dziękuję!” :— Magiczna Zagadka :„''Thunder Noise'a Czy ty płaczesz?''” :— Magiczna Zagadka Galeria Wystąpienia Bohaterowie Rodzina Sound Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Pegazy